The present inventive concept relates generally to hybrid memory devices, memory systems including a hybrid memory device and data processing methods for such memory systems.
A great variety of contemporary computational systems includes one or more memory systems. There are many different memory system types and configurations, each having associated performance advantages and disadvantages. However, memory systems usually include at least one memory device storing data and a processor controlling the operation of the memory device.
Memory devices and their constituent memory cells may be broadly classified as being either volatile or non-volatile in their operative nature. Volatile memory devices, such as the Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and the Static RAM (SRAM), operate at relatively speeds, but lose stored data in absence of applied power. In contrast, nonvolatile memory devices, such as the Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) including flash memory, Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Resistance RAM (ReRAM) and Magnetic RAM (MRAM), operate at relatively slow speeds, but are able to retain stored data in the absence of applied power.
In particular, when a memory system is used as a main memory to receive externally-provided data and provide stored data to an external source, it is desirable for the memory system to receive/provide data using random data read/write method(s).